Playing With Wolves
by LeoLover95
Summary: After her parents died, Sam Jones and her younger sisters sydney and madi go to live with their uncle Casey Jones. There the meet the turtles. The turtles discover that the girls have a past with a group of thugs who call themselves the wolf Coven..
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the TMNT but the Characters of Sam, Sydney, Madi and all the others are mine. Now on to the Story

Chapter I: A Worried Uncle

Casey Jones was pacing around his apartment that he shared with his girlfriend April O'Neil. April sighed "Casey, calm down. Everything is going to be okay" Casey looked at her for a moment, then continued to pace around muttering incoherently. April stood up from the couch, went over to where Casey was pacing grabbed his shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with worry, his with fear. "April…I..." He tried to speak but he felt like his throat was on fire actually he felt like his whole body was on fire. April was so worried about Casey. A month ago they had decided that Casey's three nieces from Ohio were going to come live with them in New York because their parents had died in a car crash."April what if I can't take care of them." He signed "New York City is _way_ different than small town Norton, Ohio. Will they adjust okay? Will they stay out of Trouble? Will they be safe from those damn Purple Dragons?" Casey fell to the couch and put his head in his hands. "April I can't do this alone." April let out a small giggle "Casey Jones, you are not going to be alone in this. I'll be here to help you." Taking his hands away from his face, he looked up at April and thought 'I'm the luckiest man in the world to have a woman like her.' Casey got off the couch and embraced April. "April" "Casey" April snuggled deeper into Casey's arms enjoying the moment they were having, but it was interrupted by a loud crash and muffled words coming from one of the rooms down the hall. "Sounds like the Turtles are here." Casey laughed, kissed April then let her go. "Guess I'd better go see what the chucklehead broke." Casey turned around to see a six foot turtle with an orange bandana around his eyes like a mask. "I didn't break anything Dude."

Chapter 2 up soon Read and Rewiew


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is chapter Two. I do not own The TMNT but the Characters of Sam, Sydney, and all the other Characters are mine.

Chapter 2: Painful Memories

Sitting in a moving truck watching the changing scenery through the window, Sam Jones began to wonder what life in New York City would be like. It had been a month since her parents had died in an automobile accident.

She remembered how paranoid she was when her parents didn't come home from work. She tried to think that they just got busy and had to stay later, but something in her gut was saying "Something really bad happened to them."

'I need to get my mind off this.' She thought. Then she turned on the T.V that's when she saw it. There was a huge car pileup on one of the bridges near her parents work. She tried so hard to stay calm but when the camera showed the cars in the wreckage, her heart stopped and she fell to her knees. There it was her parents 2003 Chevy Trail Blazer; their bodies were being taken out of the car and put into the back of an ambulance.

She turned off the T.V and screamed. Trying to hold the tears back she whipped put her cell phone and called her older half sister Megan. The Phone rang four times before her sister answered with a very tired "Hello?" Sam couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Megan. I….I need you to take me to Akron General Hospital." Her whole body shook with how hard she was crying. On the other end of the phone Megan hesitated for only a moment then she told her little sister "Sam I'll be there soon"

After they said their goodbyes, Sam went down the hall to the bathroom. She locked the door, slid down to her knees and cried her eyes out. She kept crying until there was a soft knock on the door.

"Sam, are you okay?" Sam tried to hold back her tears; she answered in a very raspy voice "Yea, Sydney, I'm Fine." Sydney not believing her older sister took a booby pin out of her hair and picked the lock.

Sydney opened the door to find a very puffy eyed Sam with tears staining her cheeks. She walked over to her sister and sat down. Sam looked up at her younger sister and began to cry some more. Sydney hugged Sam and let Sam's tears fall on her before letting go some of her own. Finally the youngest of the three sisters Madi came into the Bathroom. Her older sisters opened their arms for their littlest sister to join them. She ran into their arms and cried with them.

Sam was lost in her memories until there was a shout "SAM!" Sam turned around to see her youngest sister Madi waving her hand in front of her face. Sam looked at her baby sister.

Madi Elizabeth Jones was ten and a half going on eleven. She was very tiny at four feet seven inches. Her hair was shoulder length dirty dark blond with side bangs that were always in her face because she always wore it down. She had a petite face just like the rest of her with high cheek bones, matching dimples, and a little mole right in between her eyebrows. Her eyes were a dark hazel brown which Sam thought always had the look of pure innocence and joy, but when aggravated could hold the look of pure rage.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Madi" Madi sighed obviously something was on her mind. "Do you think Uncle Casey is gonna want us?"

"Well he's taking us in." Sydney stated bluntly not looking from the cell phone in her hands, her fingers quickly typing replies for her friends.

Sydney Brooklyn Jones was fifteen years old. She was petite at four feet eleven and three-fourths inches. She had long Chesnutt brown hair that reached the middle of her back which at the moment she has pulled into a pony tail with her side bangs in a braid tucked into her pony tail parted on the left to keep it out of her face. She had high cheek bones just like her sister Madi, but she had a small scar on her left cheek. Her teeth were a little crooked but always held a beautiful cocky smile. Her eyes were a deep dark brown which always held a mischievous glint in them.

Sam laughed "Yes that is true. If he didn't like us he then why would he take us in?" Madi shrugged and looked at her oldest full-blooded sister.

Samantha Rose Jones was seventeen. Petite like the rest of them at four feet eleven and a half inches. She had an athletic build which made her a bit thicker than Sydney because of all the toned muscles. Just like the rest of her sisters she had high cheek bones. She had a set of almost perfect teeth which never needed braces. She had dark brown hair that was a little past her shoulder with fringe bangs that framed her tiny face. What set her apart from her sisters were her hazel green eyes that had flecks of brown and gold around her pupils. She was told that her eyes were beautiful that either held a day dreamy look or one of complete focus.

Sydney put her cell phone away and asked the question on everyone's mind. "So what do you think April is like?" All three girls shrugged until their Grandfather piped up from the drives seat.

"I heard she's really nice. She used to be a reporter but now she owns a store called Second Time Around. I think they sell antiques there. She was very excited that you girls are coming." Their Grandfather looked back at them to see them all deep in thought about what their new life in New York City was going to be like. He chuckled "Kids"

Chapter three up soon. I hope you like it so far sorry for the delay. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the TMNT but Sam, Sydney, Madi and all other Characters are mine.**

Chapter 3: Big News

Back at Aprils, the turtles were looking at a very stressed out Casey. His eyes were very bloodshot, his skin was very pale and his body was very tense. A tapping of a walking cane could be heard behind the turtles. A warm authoritative voice spoke. "Boys let me through so that I may speak to Mr. Jones." The turtles separated to reveal a large rat.

The Rat looked a bit shocked to see the state Casey was in. He said, "Mr. Jones, you wished to speak with us? I heard it was of the utmost importance that we came here quickly." Casey nodded but never broke his gaze with the floor. He let out a heavy breath before telling the rat, "Yes, it is important Master Splinter."

Master Splinter walked into the Living Room with April and Casey and sat down in a large brown recliner. The turtles followed their sensei and slumped down on a couch.

"There's gonna be some new people coming here soon." Casey began but he was interrupted by a gasp. "April's _pregnant!" _ Casey looked at April then at the Purple banded turtle. "No Donnie April's _not_ pregnant. Just let me finish what I was saying" Casey said letting out a sigh of relief, 'I'd rather be a legal guardian than a father.' He thought.

Casey looked back at April who gave him a warm smile. He returned a small one back at her then turned to face the turtles and Master Splinter. He felt nervous and his throat felt dry but he had to tell them so he cleared his throat and began to speak "Those people are my three nieces from Ohio. I would have had April call you guys if the gurls were just commin' in for a quick visit but…." Casey stopped unsure of what to say.

The turtles and their rat master looked very confused. The red banded turtle spoke up. He had a rough Brooklyn accent. "But wat you bonehead? Spit it out."

"Alright Raph, You see my older brother and his wife died in a car crash. My pops and little sister called me to see if I would take care of the Gurls," Casey paused, took in a deep breath the continued. "My little sister said she didn't have enough money to feed three more mouths and my pops just barely has enough money to feed himself. It was either I take them in, or dump them in an orphanage somewhere. So I decided I was gonna take care of them." Casey paused again struggling to finish.

April looked at her boyfriend and spoke up. "Because we moved in together and our Apartment is big enough to fit four _giant_ turtles and a rat, Casey asked me if his nieces could come and stay with us. We talked about it and last week I went with Casey to finish out the adoption papers… So now the girls are his."

Casey smiled at April then looked over to a blue banded turtle that had an all business expression on his face. He said "I know what you're gonna say Leo. My pops told me all about the girls and they don't have a criminal record. So they aren't a threat to your family."

Mater Splinter looked at his eldest son and gave a look of understanding. He said, "Mr. Jones you understand the threat against my family, but if you say those girls are harmless then I will trust your judgment."

Casey bowed "Thank you Master Splinter." The old rat smiled and asked "When are we going to meet your nieces?" Casey let out a nervous chuckle and replied "In a few hours."

The moving truck pulled up in front of a small shop called Second Time Around. 'This place looks pretty nice.' Sam thought as she got out of the truck. She looked around. 'Well we defiantly aren't in Ohio anymore.' She was right New York was a busy city it was called the city that never sleeps. There was constant traffic and she saw most people walking on the sidewalks. She looked back up towards the shop. In a second story window there was a young red haired, green eyed woman. She looked like she couldn't have been any older than about twenty-five. The woman looked like she could hardly contain her excitement.

Sam laughed and pointed to the window "Hey Syd, Madi, I found April." They looked up and giggled April opened the window and shouted down to them "Just leave your things in the Truck. Casey will get them later." The girls looked at each other then back at April. "Okay" They replied.

April closed the window and the smile on her face disappeared when she turned around and saw four teenage mutant ninja turtles and their mutated rat father. "You have to hide." She said frantic. There was a knock on the door April went to answer it she hesitated and turned back around to see the turtles and Master Splinter were gone.

She ran to the door and flung it open so hard she almost broke it off its hinges. There stood three very surprised girls. "Come in! Come in!" she said excitedly grabbing them and bringing them into a hug squeezing them tightly. "April! We can't _breathe_!" April pulled back and giggled "Sorry"

"Where are those gurls." A husky voice asked. April shook her head. "There in here Casey." The girls saw a very muscular man with unruly black hair come out from another room. "Uncle Casey?" Sam asked the man. Casey opened his arms "Come e're." The girls ran into Casey's arms and embraced him. When they let go Casey walked over to April and whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna bring the gurls into the living room go find the turtles and meet me in there." April laughed and pointed up to the ceiling "Found them"

Casey brought the girls into the living room and motioned for them to sit on the couch. When they were seated he began to speak "Gurls I got some friend and their really important to me and April. Well since you're gonna be ere a while I thought it would be best that you met them." The girls looked at each other confused then looked back at Casey and gave a nod that said okay.

April walked in, looked at Casey then at the girls. She added to Casey's comment "You see our friends are _different _from me, you, and Casey."

The girls had a really puzzled look on their face. Sydney asked her, "What are you talking about April?"

"Sydney, it would be better if I show you." April replied. The girls heard soft feet land on the floor, from the ceiling? Next they heard soft footsteps and the tapping of a walking cane coming towards the living room. What they saw next shocked them.

** Well what's going to happen next? I guess you're going to have to read more to find out. Chapter 4 will be up soon Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Turtles finally met the girls what's going to happen? Guess you're just going to have to read and find out. I do not own TMNT but the character of Sam, Sydney, Madi, and all other OC's are mine.**

Chapter 4: The girls meet the Turtles

The Turtles looked over to see three petite girls staring at them wide eyed, mouths open, gripping on each other's shoulders. Master Splinter locked eyes with Sam who he assumed was the oldest. A warm smile grew across his face. Then he said, "I am Master Splinter." He gestured over to The Turtles, "And these are my sons."

The girls looked over at the Turtles and curiosity grew in their eyes as they studied them. They all stood on two feet which had two toes on each one. They had three fingered hands. They all wore bandanas around their faces like masks each one a different color: blue, red, purple, and orange. What surprised the girls the most was how ripped they were for turtles. All their muscles were defined from the biceps and triceps in their arms to the calves and quads in their legs. Even their hands and feet looked strong.

Leo felt a little uncomfortable with the girls staring at him like he was some kind of exhibit at a zoo. He spoke up, "I'm Leonardo, you can call me Leo if you prefer." Raph wasn't the type for talking so he said "Raphael…call me Raph." Donnie gave the girls a small smile and said "I'm Donatello. I also go by Donnie or Don. Mikey had the biggest goofy grin plastered across his face he stepped closer to the girls and said very excitedly in his surfer accent "I'm Michelangelo or Mikey." Then he asked "What are you names dudettes?"

Sam looked at her sisters who were still frozen in amazement. She wasn't really one for meeting new people but it was inevitable so she introduced herself and her sisters. "I'm Samantha although _everyone_ calls me Sam." She nudged Sydney. This is Sydney or Syd." She ruffled Madi's hair "And this little cutie is Madison or Madi."

Sydney and Madi still stood motionless just staring at the Turtles not saying a word. Master Splinter laughed personally he preferred the curious stares instead of fainting and screaming which had happened when they met April three years ago." Would you like to know the story of how we came to be?" He asked. The girls nodded.

Master Splinter eyes got dark as he began to tell the girls the story of his beloved master, Hamato Yoshi. "My Master was a ninja of great power, one of the greatest practitioners of Ninjistsu in many centuries. I was his pet rat and I learned Ninjitsu by mimicking his moves. For many years I was happy we were a family. But that life ended when the Shredder sent his Foot Ninja to attack my master. My master battled honorably, but through their dishonorable ways, the Foot Ninja over powered him. Then the Shredder entered. They accused my master of working for their enemies. They wanted information. They were relentless but my master only said one thing 'He who lives without honor will end without honor.' They Shredder ordered his Foot Ninja to kill my master. I tried to save my master but my efforts where in vain though I did leave my mark. I watched in horror as the Shredder took my Master Yoshi from me from the world."

Madi looked at Master Splinter with fear in her eyes. "Splinter, is that Shredder man still alive?" She asked. Master Splinter's eyes softened "No my child the Shredder is dead no more does he harm my family." Madi did not know what to say she wanted to ask thousands of questions but she settled on one. "Did this happen before you found the Turtles?" She asked. Master Splinter nodded "Yes my child."

Madi looked down at the floor then rubbed the back of her neck nervously then she asked, "How did you become all mutated and stuff?" Master Splinter let out a chuckle and his eyes lit up. "I remember a day that started out like any other but ended changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident. A young blond boy carried a glass jar containing four infant pet turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street when he was nearly run down by a large truck. Another young boy ran to aid the blind man when he knocked the jar out of the blond boy's hands. The jar smashed into the storm drain. The truck served to avoid the blind man when it did a metal canister bounced out of the back and down the storm drain. It smashed open releasing glowing ooze that covered their bodies.

"I took pity and gathered them up in a coffee can. I took them to my burrow when I awoke the next morning I found that the four had doubled in size. It changed me as well making me larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere except above ground. I knew the people of the surface would not understand." He let out another chuckled "We are so different. I was amazed by their dexterity but I was not prepared when Donatello had first spoken my name. Soon they all were speaking and intelligence followed soon after. Realizing the surface world was a dangerous place I began teaching them Ninjitsu the secret arts of stealth and power. Then I gave them names from a book I fished out of the storm drain."

Madi looked at Master Splinter with her mouth wide open, eyes wide. "THAT'S SO COOL!" she screamed. "YOU'RE LIKE SUPERHEROS!" Raph chuckled "Ya kid you could say sometin' like dat."

Leo looked over at Sam and Sydney who hadn't spoken a word since Splinter told their story. They were discussing something with each other. Sydney's face held a mixture of fear and surprise. Sam's was emotionless. Leo crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. 'What were these girls hiding' He wondered. "So what's your story?" He asked the pair on the couch but Madi was the one who answered his question "Sam's a ninja!" She exclaimed. Everyone but Sydney and Madi looked at Sam. Sam narrowed her eyes and balled her hands into fists so tight her knuckles turned white. She sent Madi a glare so cold it could of frozen Jack Frost.

"I _was_." Sam answered through gritted teeth. Leo's temper began to cloud his thoughts. He was staring at a ninja who had quit the ways of Bushudio, the ways of the warrior and the ways of honor. The things _he_ lived by and_ she_ just abandoned them. That made him angry to the point where he wanted to take her and slit her throat with his Katana for being so dishonorable.

He became very rigid. His muscles tensed up as he tried to control his anger. "You _quit _your training?" He asked through a clenched jaw. Sam's glare remained cold as she turned to him "I did _not_ quit. I took a _vacation_." Leo was now curious why would someone take a break from Ninjitsu to him it was his whole life, but this little seventeen year old girl had just told him it was possible."Why?" He asked Sam.

Sam's knuckles turned even whiter. She felt the Tekken on her wrist. If she wanted to she could send a punch right into Leo's face that could do some serious damage but she decided not to. Instead she got up and rushed into the kitchen away from the others. The only one who followed her was Master Splinter.

"Miss Jones?" Her glare lost some of its frigidness as she turned to face the large gray rat who was in the door way. "Samantha" She mumbled. Master Splinter's ears perked up. "What did you say? I'm sorry I could not hear you." She spoke a little louder and said "If you must be formal I would prefer if you addressed me as Samantha." Master Splinter nodded to show her that he understood.

"Why did you stop your training?" He asked her. Sam let out a frustrated sigh and looked down at the ground. Master Splinter understood at that moment that something had happed to Sam that made her stop her training but she was not ready to talk about it.

He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Samantha if you are not ready to tell us why you have stopped your training then _I_ will not push you for an answer." He turned to leave when he made it to the door way he turned around and told her. "Forgive my son Leonardo. His whole life is the ways of Bushido and of the Warrior he does not know any different." Then he turned back around and left Sam to her thoughts.

** For my reader that don't know Tekken are like brass knuckles that are kept on a ninja's wrist like a bracelet until they are ready to attack. What will happen next? I guess you'll have to come back to read more. Chapter 5 will be up soon.**

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello again well here it is the next chapter. I do not own the TMNT but the characters of Sam, Madi, Sydney and other OC's are mine.**

Chapter 5: Sam meets the Wolf Coven

"Their called the Wolf Coven." The sound of their name brought Sam out of her thoughts. Her heart started to race. Her palms became sweaty and her throat became dry. She tried to hold back a tear. 'Not those bastards!' She thought. 'Anyone else but them.'

She got up from the chair she'd been sulking in for the past half hour after Leo had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't very fond of her. 'Like I even care what that stupid talking Turtle thinks of me.' She told herself, but she did care she wanted to send Leo into a wall for basically calling her a dishonorable ninja. The one thing she lived for was honor.

She went into the living room to see what her sisters were talking about with the others that involved her most hated enemy, the Wolf Coven. She found Mikey clutching his sides rolling around on the ground in contagious laughter. It was such a funny sight she forgot why she was so mad, and started laughing.

Her sisters came up to her and hugged her. "Sydney she's gone insane! Sam's finally lost her marbles!" Madi said hugging Sam tighter. Sydney laughed "Madi I think _you_ have lost _your_ marbles."

Madi glared at Sydney "No _you've _lost _your_ marbles!" Sydney rolled her eyes "Great comeback." She said sarcastically. Madi let go of Sam and tried to wipe Sydney's smug grin off her face with her fists. Sam grabbed Madi's hand.

"Enough." She said firmly. Then she let go of both of her sisters and plopped herself down next to Mikey on the couch.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" She asked avoiding eye contact with Leo because she still wanted to beat him out of consciousness for questioning her honor for taking a break from her training. He didn't know why she stopped and she sure as hell wasn't going to tell _him_.

"We were talking about this group of thugs from your state called the Wolf Coven." Donnie said matter-o-factly. That made Sam's blood run cold. But only for a minute before her blood began to boil. She was furious with her sisters. They _knew_ why they weren't supposed to tell anyone about the Wolves. They _knew_ about her past with them, but that didn't stop them from telling everyone.

Mikey put his hand on Sam's shoulder seeing that she was close to losing her temper. He didn't like seeing people this mad unless it was Raph and he was the one who had made him lose his temper. But this girl looked like she never used to have a temper which surprised him. 'What could make her so angry?' He wondered.

Mikey tried to calm her down. "Chill dudette. We were just comparing local gangs." He felt her tense up under his hand.

"Yea Sammy we were talking about which place has the worst gang." Casey informed her. "New York's PD's or Ohio's Wolf Coven Sydney was talking about."

"Who are the PD's?" Sam asked "Purple Dragons." Raph said

"The gang that burnt down grandpa's store?" She asked

"Yup" Casey answered.

"Samantha, Sydney told us you know a lot about this Wolf Coven would you mind sharing that information with us." Master Splinter said with a small warm smile on his face. Sam looked from Master Splinter to Sydney and mouthed "You better sleep with one eye open." to her sister before telling them about her first encounter with the Wolf Coven.

"Hurry up Sam!" Sam looked in front of her to see a very muscular teenage boy with bright long red hair. "I'm coming Alex!" She told him as she picked up her pace running a little harder to keep up with Alex.

She was looking around at her surroundings like a true ninja would. She was in a very run down part of town where all the houses had been foreclosed. The street was eerily quiet which put Sam on edge.

"Alex where are we going?" she asked after they had stopped to take a breather. Alex looked over at her and said "We're going to meet some friends of mine."

The pair continued to walk until they stopped in front of an old mansion. In its glory days it would of looked warm and inviting with its rustic brick exterior. But now the house looked uninviting with its broken shutters and windows. Alex walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"What's the password?" a voice behind the door asked. Alex said something Sam couldn't hear to the voice. "Who's the _babe_ with you?" The voice asked. Alex laughed "This _babe _is my friend Sam."

The door opened revealing a very tall lanky boy with long messy black hair that covered the right side of his face. Alex walked in and Sam followed behind him. The lanky boy grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled her to him. He whispered in her ear "If you get bored come find me and we'll have some real _fun_."

Sam's heart dropped to her stomach. She only nodded an answer. The lanky boy let her go but was right in her face. "You know where to find me." He told her then let out a sinister chuckle. Sam was trying to hold down the bile that was coming up her throat. His breath smelled like pot mixed with something that died. She didn't like the way his face looked either. The lanky boy had a big crooked nose, black beady eyes and sharp yellow teeth. He looked like a rat which grossed her out.

Sam felt someone grab her wrist. Alex was pulling her to him. "Come on Sam. Quit playing around." Alex said. He started to lead Sam through the rooms of the house. The house was filled with young boys who were making crude comments and gross cat calls at her. Sam was looking around for any exit in case things went from bad to worse. 'Why am I here.' She thought as she was mentally kicking herself.

Alex led her down a flight of stairs. When they got to the bottom Sam saw a man who looked no more than twenty dressed in a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. The man was ripped his abs and pecs could be seen from the tight t-shirt.

The man started to speak in a powerful booming voice. "When I was your age, I was promised I had a family when I joined The Foot Ninja in New York. We worked for a man named Oroku Saki but to us he was Master Shredder. The Shredder told us that they city was ours that we could do with it what we wanted as long as we did what he wanted us to do first. We were always stopped by a group of freaks who my master referred to as the turtles. My Master put me in charge of a group of specially trained Ninjas to help him destroy the turtles. My team was defeated and my master was killed. I fled New York and Came here to Ohio. I wanted to be my own master so I created this Coven. Where _I_ am Alpha and _you_ are all my wolves."

The boys around him began to howl. The man laughed then he continued "But to be a Wolf you must be skilled. That is why I asked you to bring skill with you. So we can be the strongest Coven the world has ever seen. No one will stop us we will shape the world in our image." The boys around the man cheered.

The man turned around and spotted Alex and Sam. He stared at Sam and Smiled. "Alex, who is this beautiful creature that you have brought with you?" He asked Alex with his eyes never leaving Sam.

Alex let go of Sam's wrist and pushed her closer to the man. "Chad, this is Sam. She's trained in the art of Ninjitsu." He said then he started to rub the back of his neck nervously. "I thought she'd be a perfect person to join the Coven."

Chad looked over from Sam to Alex. "Alex you don't think such a beauty should be doing the dirty work do you?" He asked Alex while he reached out and caressed Sam's cheek which sent a shiver down her spine.

Alex stammered "I…I...Just…I just thought we could use. Uh. More muscle. We've been getting our asses handed to us lately and I thought."

"It doesn't matter what you thought!" Chad Screamed at Alex. "This beauty will not get hurt!"

Sam wanted to leave. She wanted to get out of there and never look back but Chad had placed a firm hand on her arm and was now pulling her to him. Sam decided that it was time to break out her inner ninja. She had been told by her sensei, the Ancient One not to fight anyone unless her life was in danger. Her life wasn't in danger but her virginity was going to be.

She decided that she was going to fight her way out of there. She flicked her Tekken onto her knuckles and sent a strong bone crunching punch to Chad's face. Chad fell to the ground clutching his face.

She decided it was time to run and took off through the back door. She heard Chad Shout "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO GET MY BEAUTY!"

Sam's heart stopped in her chest and she feel to the ground. She heard footsteps getting closer to her. She knew that if she didn't get up and run that she would be taken back to Chad and he would rape her. She ran away from all the abandoned houses. 'If I make it to the city I'll be safe.' She thought as she kept running. Thankfully she had kept in shape with Soccer and Ninjitsu so she could put up a good chase.

She'd been running for a good half hour. Not allowing herself to go home in case they followed her there. Sam finally found an old run down gas station that looked like it hadn't been in service for at least twenty years. She broke a hole into the door that was tiny enough for her to get through. When she made it inside the gas station she went into the back of it into what looked to be the remains of a storage room and hid behind some shelves.

She tried to calm her breathing down and stop her heart from beating out of her chest. It was really quiet then she heard the entrance door being kicked in. Footsteps soon followed. The footsteps came closer to her and then stopped a hand reached out and grabbed her. Sam screamed then a hand went over her mouth. There was a whisper in her ear. "You'd better stay quiet or the others will find you." She knew that voice it was Alex.

Sam became furious and began to fight him. Sam felt Alex's grip on her tighten and in an even firmer voice he said, "Samantha Rose if you don't stop fighting _me, we_ won't have time to escape before the others find us." She stopped fighting him.

Alex brought her to his car and pulled out a walkie talkie and said into it "The beauty is nowhere to be found I'm calling of the search." The person on the other end answered "Ten four."

Alex opened the passenger side door for Sam when she got in he buckled her seat belt then closed the door. Sam watched as he walked to the driver side door and got in. Alex turned the keys in the ignition and the car roared to life.

A half hour later, Alex parked his car a few houses down from Sam's. He cut the engine and unbuckled Sam's seat belt. Sam got out of the car and walked down to her house hiding in the shadows incase some of the Wolves had followed them.

When she reached her house she climed up the deck, jumped to the roof, then slid through her bedroom window.

Alex followed her when he got in her room he found Sam curled up on her bed. He pulled up a chair next to her bed. Then he began to cry "I'm sorry Sam. I should have never brought you there. I should have kept you safe. I knew what kind of men are in the Coven but I brought you there for my own selfish needs."

He tried to stop his tears from falling but he couldn't "Ben would kill me if he found out, but I can't tell him. We need to keep him safe you understand that don't you Sam?" Sam nodded

Alex groaned. "I'm supposed to be your boyfriend's best friend. Some friend I am. I put his girl in danger." Sam put a hand on his knee and said "You're a good friend. You just got mixed up with the wrong crowd."

Alex stayed in Sam's room until he thought Sam had fallen asleep. Sam heard him put the Chair back where he found it then return to her bed. She felt Alex's lips on her forehead. Alex let out a frustrated sigh. "You maybe with Ben but I will always love you Sam. I promise you that you will always be safe the Wolf Coven will never come after you as long as I live. I will not disappoint you again."

"And after that he left and I never saw Alex again."

**Chapter 6 will be up soon. Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the TMNT but the characters of Sam, Sydney, Madi and all other OC's are mine, now on to the next chapter.**

Chapter 6: Sydney's kidnapping

Sam was desperately trying to hold back tears that were stinging her eyes. She'd never told anyone but her sisters about her run in with the Wolf Coven. They were _untouchable_ not even the best S.W.A.T team could put a stop to them. So she decided to take the responsibility into her own hands. Something that she would never tell her Uncle, the hockey masked vigilante of New York. Sam felt tears run down her cheeks. The next thing she knew was that there was a green three fingered hand wiping her tears away. She looked up and saw Mikey, who had a gentle smile on his face.

"It's okay." He told her bringing her into a hug. Sam flinched a little but let herself fall into Mikey's embrace. She was surprised how soft and warm his skin was for a turtle. She was surprised with how good he smelled it was a mixture of skate board wax and pizza, if someone wouldn't have told her that he lived in the sewers she never would have guessed. But it was not his skin or his smell that surprised Sam the most it was the fact that she liked being in the orange banded turtle's arms.

Casey was fighting off the urge to put a hole in the wall right next to him. He didn't like when goons messed with his family, actually it infuriated him. Ever since the Purple Dragon's burnt down his father's store when he was a child he had taken it upon himself to protect his family, but when he moved back to New York he forgot all about the dangers that could take place, even in the small suburbs of Ohio. He had to ask Sam one question so he could keep himself from losing his temper.

"That was the _only_ time you saw them isn't it?"

"No they kidnapped Sydney because of _me_" Sam said tears staining her cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault Sam." Sydney told her sister

"YES IT Was!" Sam shouted breaking herself from Mikey's embrace.

Sydney got up from where she was sitting walked over to her older sister. She knew Sam hated the Wolf Coven. Sydney knew her sister would sacrifice herself before any harm could come to her family. When she was kidnapped, Sam had lost it sinking deeper into her depression. Sydney knew Sam carried the world's problems on her shoulders and that she had never forgiven herself for putting Sydney in danger.

"Sydney it's my fault you were kidnapped. Don't lie to yourself." Sam said coldly.

"Sam, you _saved_ me."

"After putting you in danger."

"If you don't mind me asking." Donnie said trying to break up the sisters' fight. "How exactly were you kidnapped, Sydney?"

"Well it started off like any other day." Sydney began.

Sydney walked past the door that led to her sister's dojo. She heard her sister Sam scream in agony. Then she heard a punching bag getting another brutal beating from her very angry sister. The sounds were very heartbreaking to Sydney for the past couple months Sam had locked herself in her dojo for hours at a time never coming out unless her parents had told her to.

But that wasn't the only change in Sam. The one girl who was once called sunshine for her warm and cheery personality had now become more of a thunderstorm. Sam had also become very paranoid; Sydney had learned that the hard way when she stuck up on Sam one day. Sam did a back flip over Sydney and then pressed her Kunai to her throat. Sydney remembered how green her sister's eyes turned when she was pinned between Sam and her Kunai. After that she _never_ snuck up on Sam again.

Sydney could not take it anymore. She needed to get out of the house she couldn't hear her sister's screams of agony anymore. She could not see her sister's intense green eyed stare. She could not take her sister keeping herself locked in her dojo for hours on end. All of it was just becoming too much, so she did what any sane teenage girl would do, she grabbed some money, called some friends and went to the mall.

At the mall Sydney saw two very buff teenage boys who looked to be about seventeen. They were wearing dark royal blue t-shirts exposing their rippling muscles, ripped blue jeans and they had a tattoo of a wolf on their right forearm. Sydney had remembered what Sam had told her about boys who looked like that.

"Their called the Wolf Coven. They are very dangerous. Stay away from them."

Sydney took her sisters advice and walked right past the boys avoiding eye contact. Soon the boys followed her she could hear their conversation.

"That's her isn't it?"

One of the boys laughed and said "No but close enough."

Sydney took off running. She didn't want to know who they had been looking for but she knew that they thought she was a perfect replacement. To her dismay the boys followed suit.

When she thought she had lost them she called her sister Sam. The phone rang twice before a very angry Sam answered. "Sydney?" Sydney tried to tell her sister what was happening but all that came out was, "Wolf Coven…Chasing me…..Get help….AHHH!"

She was grabbed by the two boys. "Stay quiet or things will get ugly." One of the boys whispered in her ear. The other boy took out a walkie talkie and said into it, "We got her. Bring the van around." Moments later a black van pulled up in front of Sydney and the two adolescents. The door slid open and the two boys threw her into the van.

The door slid closed. A man looked over at Sydney and said, "This isn't the beauty, but the boss will never know the difference." She heard them laugh before she lost consciousness.

"What happened?" Mikey asked. "Did you get help?" He asked Sam.

"Something like that." Sam answered.

"What did you do Samantha?" Master Splinter asked her.

Sam felt the corners of her mouth turn up into a smirk as she told them the course of action she had decided to take to get Sydney away from the Wolf Coven.

Sam heard her sisters scream before she heard the phone drop to the ground. Then the line went dead. Rage began to grow inside of her. The Wolf Coven would not go unpunished for taking her sister. The cops had proven themselves useless to stop them and she sure as hell wasn't going to wait around for them to track down her sister and devise a plan on how to get her out. She didn't have time for that! She was going to get her sister back herself.

Sam rushed over to the large metal trunk where she kept all her weapons. She pulled out her ninja-to and began to sharpen it. She began to let her mind wander. She began thinking about how great it would be to slice someone's head off with her ninja-to but she soon snapped herself out of those thoughts. Her sensei The Ancient One had told her that he had not trained her to be a killer but to be a great kunoichi.

After her Kunai was sharpened she pulled out her shinobi shozoko and began filling all its secret compartments with Shuriken. She stripped herself of her clothes and put on her shinobi shozoko. "Hello old friend" Sam said slipping into the cool lightweight black fabric. She pulled on her mask, sheathed her ninja-to and secured it on her back, then slipped out of the window into the night.

A shiver ran down her spine. 'I thought I would never have to go back to that place.'

"What happened next?" Mikey asked excitedly "Did you bust out a ninja butt kicking on those Wolf Coven scum?"

Sam laughed at the excited turtle "Your just gonna have to wait and find out." She told him.

"Awww" Mikey groaned

Sydney laughed and continued where she left off.

Sydney woke up in a dark dank bedroom. She was tied to the bed by ropes on her wrists and ankles. She shuddered 'what did they do to me while I was out?' she wondered.

A young boys voice broke through her thoughts "Don't worry our boss wouldn't let us do anything to you."

Sydney couldn't move to see the young boy so all she saw was the ceiling. After about ten minutes she heard footsteps coming towards the room she was in. A door opened. "Your beauty is in here Alpha." Sydney recognized the voice it was one of the boys that had taken her from the mall.

Footsteps strode up to the bed. Sydney soon found herself staring into the very frightening ice blue eyes of the man that the boy had called Alpha. He looked to be no more than twenty. His face had strong prominent features. He had jet black hair that reached his shoulders and a very crooked nose that looked like it had been broken.

Alpha stepped away from the bed and said through clenched teeth. "This girly is pretty, but she isn't _my_ beauty." Sydney heard Alpha strike the boys and the boys hitting the ground with a loud thud. All Sydney heard for minutes was Alpha's heavy breathing but soon there was a loud crash. Someone had broken through a window.

"What happened mmmmmmm." Sam put her hand over Mikey's mouth and put a finger to hers "Shhhh" Mikey nodded. Sam continued where her sister left off.

Sam crashed through a second story window into the room where the Wolf Coven was holding her sister hostage "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Chad roared at her.

Sam looked over and saw Sydney bound to a bed by her wrists and ankles. Sam unsheathed her ninja-to and got into an attack position. She stuck her hand out in front of her and motioned with her hand for Chad to attack her. Chad took the bait and charged at her.

Sam sent a power kick into Chad's chest knocking the wind out of him. Once Chad fell to the ground Sam kicked Chad in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. The boys in the room charged after Sam but they were no match for her because in a matter of seconds she had them on the ground unconscious.

Sam ran over to the bed and cut her sister's restraints. Then she heard the faint cry of police sirens. She picked Sydney up jumped out of the window and ran from the house.

Casey could feel his blood boiling. He thought he hated the Purple Dragons but not even they could make his blood boil like this. The thought of his family being in danger by this new Ohio gang called the Wolf Coven infuriated him no end. Burning down his father's store was one thing but kidnapping and attempting to rape his nieces was another. He looked over at his three tired nieces. Some of his temper faded.

"Sam, Syd, Mads, why don't you gurls go to sleep ya had a busy day." He told them softly. The girls nodded. They got up to kiss their uncle goodnight. As soon as they went into their rooms, Casey turned to the Turtles and Master Splinter.

"I need you guys to watch over my nieces for me. They need extra protection." Casey told the Turtles and Master Splinter. They all agreed but a certain blue banded Turtle.

"_We_ don't have time to baby sit your nieces." Leo told Casey "We have more important things to do." Then he added sarcastically "Your _wonderful_ niece Sam should have everything covered after all she is a _great ninja_." Leo could feel Casey's eyes burning into the back of his skull but he truly did not care he wasn't about to protect such a _dishonorable _excuse for a ninja. He truly did not care what happened to her. She could go jump off the empire state building for all he cared. Sam's voice broke him out of his thoughts

"You know what? I'm getting pretty sick of you." Sam was pissed she had left her room to get a drink of water but had heard what Leo had said about her. She had the Tekken on her knuckles and got into an attack stance. She was going to beat him so far out of consciousness he would never wake up. She was so sick of his smug attitude and the way he held himself. How he thought he was the great honorable Leonardo and how he thought she was dishonorable.

Leo got up walked up to her. "What are you planning on doing with those _toys_?" He asked her coldly. "This!" Sam answered punching Leo in the face so hard it sent him flying into a wall.

Leo got up his brown hazel eyes began to turn into a dark brown as he felt rage build up inside of him. He got up and charged towards her. He unsheathed his katanas. He was going to cut her head off.

Sam saw Leo coming towards her and started to charge after him but she felt someone holding her back, it was Mikey. "Dudette you need to like chill" He told her and then began to rub her back gently. Sam was surprised how Mikey seemed to make her feel better. She began to feel her rage subside. She turned around to hug him.

"Thank you."

"No problem dudette."

Leo was charging after her faster and made it right in front of Sam and Mikey. He brought his blade down ready to slice Sam's head off but it was stopped by a nunchuck. "Leo, leave her alone." Mikey said firmly.

Leo was caught off guard by his suddenly serious brother ,which gave Raph and Donnie enough time to disarm their older brother and wrestle him to the ground.

Mikey took that time to get Sam back to her room and away from Leo.

"Why does he hate me if he doesn't even know me" Sam asked him. Mikey shook his head "I don't know dudette. I've never seen Leo go that crazy before. He's usually the most level headed out of all of us." Sam laughed "I'll believe that when I see it."

After Sam tucked herself in bed Mikey went to leave the room. "Mikey?" He turned around "Yea Sam?" Mikey looked at her and was amazed at how scared she looked. A few minutes ago she was full of rage and had sent his eldest brother flying across the room with one punch. But now she looked completely terrified.

"Will you stay in her with me? I'm scared your brother might try to kill me in my sleep." Mikey laughed. "Okay, I'll stay." He said pulling up a chair.

Sam shook her head. Mikey looked at her confused. "I thought you wanted me in here." She giggled a little bit "That doesn't mean you have to sleep on a chair." She told him as she scooted over in her bed to make room for him. Mikey took the hint and got in beside her.

Sam yawned. "Thank you Mikey."

"No problem dudette." Mikey said before he fell asleep.

**For those of my readers that don't know:**

Kunai** are like the ninja's version of a dagger.**

**Ninja-to is a sword that resembles a samurai sword but is made of poorer quality metal and is shorter that a samurai sword.**

**shinobi shozoko is the name of the uniform a ninja wears it covers the whole body only leaving the eyes and hands exposed.**

**Kunoichi are female ninjas.**

**I would like to thank kaaayyyteee. For her constructive criticism and encouraging reviews that made me continue to post new chapters.**

**Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's the next chapter. I don't own the TMNT but the characters of Sam, Sydney, Madi and all other OC's are mine.**

Chapter 7: Spirits

When Sam woke up the next morning she found herself snuggled against Mikey's plastron. She tried to get out of his arms but quickly found herself stuck between a turtle and a hard place. "Sorry about this Mikey" Sam told the turtle before she used the old technique of pressure points to get out of Mikey's strong grip.

After Sam escaped Mikey, she made her way to the kitchen to start a pot of tea for herself. She spotted Leo in the living room and felt her insides begin to burn. Leo had no idea what she was about and had been quick to judge. Mikey had called him level headed which Sam found extremely funny considering he tried to kill her last night.

Then there was Mikey. Sam felt safe around him and she had only known him for a few hours. He had a calming effect on her. He had stopped her from trying to turn Leo into turtle soup. She had asked him to stay with her in her bed to protect her from the _mighty Leonardo_. Sam could handle all of that and she was actually grateful. Last night she didn't have one of her nightmares.

Sam shuddered. Her nightmares were usually bone chilling, body paralyzing, dark abysses that she found herself in almost every night. Sam worried her family with her nightmares. She would often wake up screaming bloody murder, white as a ghost, and sweaty. She never remembered what they were about only that they had been enough to make sleeping for her very unpleasant. Sam remembered when her nightmares started.

It was a week after she had watched her boyfriend Ben's murder at the hands of the Wolf Coven. Ben had pushed Sam out of the way of a bullet coming straight towards her. He had taken it in the chest killing him instantly. Sam tried to get the body of her beloved out of the alley and to a hospital but she heard the cry of police sirens and took off leaving Ben's body alone with the thugs she knocked unconscious.

When Sam came home she had locked herself in her dojo and didn't leave it for weeks. Her parents were very worried but they did not make her leave the comfort of her dojo because they thought it was her way of grieving, but they were wrong. Sam had been meditating, trying to reach Ben in the spirit plain but she could never find him only darkness. Sam would often cry out his name while in deep meditation to find him but that had proven ineffective. For the first time in her life she felt truly alone.

That's when the nightmares started. When they started, they were terrifying black abysses that Sam found herself trapped in. Eventually it became too much for her and she stopped meditating but the black abyss had come to while she was sleeping. When she was sleeping it seemed the abyss just covered her in complete darkness that she could never wake up from.

Then Sam just stopped sleeping. Every day and night she would train until she had passed out from working herself to hard. Her dad had threatened her that if she did not take it easy that he would make her stop and lock her weapons up and she would never be able to get them. That was also the year he refused to send Sam to Japan to train with her Sensei.

"Mind if I join you?" Sam was snapped out of her thoughts by Master Splinter who was staring at her with very curious eyes.

"No" Sam said motioning to the seat across from her. She asked him "Would you like some tea? It's jasmine green. It's one of my favorites."

Master Splinter gave Sam a warm smile as he sat down. "Thank you Samantha that would be lovely."

Sam got up to pour the grey rat a cup. When she sat back down Master Splinter asked her "Why does such a beautiful young woman carry the world's burdens on her shoulders?"

She shrugged. "I don't know why sir. It's just the way I've always been."

Master Splinter was touched by the level of respect Sam seemed to have for him but he told her "Call me Sensei"

Sam looked puzzled. "Sir?"

Master Splinter got up from his seat and walked over to Sam and took her hand. "I see you are distressed Samantha. Let me help you. I know your Sensei, The Ancient One."

"You do?" She asked him

"Yes, I met him when I went to Japan in the spring to burry my Master Yoshi next to his beloved Tang Shen."

"Whoa! Wait." Sam interrupted him "You took four baby mutant turtle to japan?"

Master Splinter laughed "No Samantha. I took them when I thought they were mature enough to handle the trip. They were about five."

Sam gasped in surpise. "You're Splinta-san. My Sensei has told me much about you." She let out a small giggle. "But he forgot to mention you were a mutant rat." She bowed to him "Splinta-san, would you teach me how to fight again? It has been so long since I've trained. I'm a bit rusty."

Master Splinter looked into Sam's hopeful eyes and said "It will be my pleasure Samantha. Now let us go back to my home. Before we begin to train the body we must train the mind."

Sam bowed to him again "Yes Sensei."

Casey awoke the next morning. He was still furious with Leo for attempting to harm his niece. He considered Leo to be one of his brothers as he did all the turtles but he had crossed the line when he charged at Sam attempting to cut her with his katanas. Sam was his full blood.

Back in Ohio he had grown up with Sam. He was ten when his older brother had brought Sam home. Casey was the middle child out of a brother who was ten years older than him and a sister who was three years younger than him.

He remembered how he felt when his older brother placed Sam into his arms. "She's so pretty Dustan." He has told his older brother.

Dustan laughed and asked him "Will you watch over her and protect her when I'm gone?"

Casey's eyes lit up and he nodded. When Dustan left the room, he held the infant closer to him and whispered to her. "Hi Sam, I'm your Uncle Casey. I'm gonna keep you safe. I promise."

Dustan had meant for Casey to watch his daughter while he was at work, but now it held a new meaning. Casey turned over and looked at the picture of him and Dustan. He grabbed the picture and looked at it. He felt tears sting his eyes. "I promise bro. I'll keep them safe."

Casey got up out of bed he walked into the kitchen and saw Sydney and Madi talking to April. He kissed all of his favorite girls, but he noticed one was missing. 'Where's Sam?' He wondered looking around. He thought maybe Sam was still sleeping in her room. He opened her door and found Mikey sleeping in her bed.

"Mikey what the hell are _you _doing in _Sam's_ bed?" He asked angrily

Mikey fell out of the bed and hit the floor. He looked in the doorway and found a very angry Casey looking at him his blue eyes burning. Mikey crawled back into a corner and began to tell Casey why he was in Sam's bed.

"She asked me to stay in. She was scared Leo would try to off her in her sleep."

Casey looked into Mikey's baby blue eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. His eyes softened and he held out a hand to help him up. "Sorry Mikey, I guess I'm a little over protective when it comes to my gurls."

Mikey laughed and took Casey's hand. "A little?" He asked him.

Casey looked at him and shrugged when they got out of Sam's room he remembered what Mikey told him.

"She was scared Leo would try to off her in her sleep."

The words kept buzzing in Casey's skull as he rushed to the living room, grabbed Leo by the neck and pinned him to the wall. "What did you do to her?" Casey asked through a jaw clenched so tightly he could have broken some teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked trying to pry himself from Casey's grip.

Casey's eyes burned even brighter when he said "You know what I'm talking about! What did you do to Sam?"

"I didn't do anything to her! She isn't worth my time anyway."

Casey threw Leo into another wall and charged after him.

"CASEY!" April screamed at her boyfriend. She was mad at Leo too but that didn't mean Casey could just fight him like that.

Casey stopped and looked at April in her hands she was holding a note. April walked over to Casey carefully and put some space between him and Leo. She gave Casey the note and he read it.

_Mr. Jones,_

_I have taken Samantha back to my home to meditate in peace. Tell my sons they are due back to train soon._

_Master Splinter_

Casey looked at Leo but he didn't apologize for attacking because the truth was he thought Leo deserved it. He turned around Raph was behind him Sais ready just in case things between Leo and Casey turned ugly. He handed Raph the note "Master Splinter wants you guys back at the lair."

Raph read it and walked into the kitchen where Sydney and Madi were. "Your sister is at the lair, would you gurls like ta come?" He asked them. He laughed when he saw Madi do a fist pump and rush into her room to get dressed. Sydney looked at Raph and nodded and went to her room to get dressed. When she came out into the living room she gave Leo a look so intense that could have melted steel.

Raph laughed he was enjoying everyone hating on their fearless leader. Raph also enjoyed when Master Splinter scolded Leo for trying to decapitate Sam. Master Splinter had told Leo that there would be major consequences for his rashness.

'Maybe these gurls are good thing.' Raph thought laughing to himself as he led Sydney and Madi down the manhole that led to their lair.

**Read and Review. Chapter 8 will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank Kaaayyytteee again for her encouraging review. I do not own The TMNT, but the characters of Sam, Sydney, Madi and all other OC's are mine.**

Chapter 8: The Ultimate Sacrifice

_In…Out...In…Out…_ Sam was focused on her breathing. Master Splinter had taken her away from Casey's apartment so the two could meditate in complete silence. She was grateful to him for showing her such kindness and understanding after only knowing each other for a few hours.

Sam began to feel her body relax. _In…Out…In…Out…_ She steadied her breathing as she reached the spirit plain, a place she hadn't been to in over a year. At first Sam felt Master Splinters Presence with her. His aura was warm, calm, and strong. She then saw his aura it was a pure white light.

But soon the light disappeared and Sam soon found herself in the choking grip of the dark abyss that had once filled her nightmares. She tried to find Master Splinters aura in the darkness but she couldn't see it. Sam began to panic when she realized she could not feel his aura either leaving her alone in the dark endless abyss. She began to cry out his name.

"_Splinter! Splinter! Splinter!"_

Master Splinter's eyes snapped open. He had lost the connection with Sam leaving her in the Spirit Plain by herself. A place where a young mind shouldn't be for all the dangers it held. Someone's aura could get lost in there and it could never return to the body. Master Splinter saw Sam's meditating form in front of him. He soon became alarmed when he saw her skin turn ghost white, and heard her breathing become very shallow and quick. He saw tears stream down her cheeks as she cried out his name.

"Splinter ! Splinter! Splinter!"

Master Splinter knew he had to act fast or Sam might not be able to escape. He closed his eyes and began to feel for her aura. He remembered Sam's aura, it was a bright green that had felt soft but firm. He remembered following her deeper into the Spirit Plain but then lost the connection. Soon he found her. There was her bright green aura fighting a cloud of darkness.

Splinter knew he had to guide her out of the darkness, but if he went in there himself all chances of them returning to their bodies could be lost. He had to guide her out by speaking to her. He focused more on her aura and said. "_Samantha, you must concentrate on my voice. Stop fighting the darkness it will only consume more of your aura."_

Sam felt the warmth of Splinters aura. She began to focus more on it until she saw it, the pure white light through the black abyss. She focused more on it and soon found herself being pulled out of the darkness. Then she opened her eyes and saw Master Splinter's warm black ones staring at her. He grabbed her hand and asked her "Samantha, are you alright?"

Sam nodded. "Yes Sensei I am fine."

Master Splinter was still very concerned when he saw that Sam's color hadn't returned and that her breathing was still very quick and shallow. Her eyes had concerned him the most they were glassy and full of tears as if any moment she was about to cry, and soon enough her tears overflowed and ran down her cheeks. She began to mumble over and over again. "Ashikarazu. Ashikarazu. Arshikarazu."

Master Splinter put a hand on her cheek and tried to calm her down. He had been very surprised to learn she spoke Japanese probably something she had picked up after spending so many summers with the Ancient one.

He felt her tears soak his furry hand. He wiped her tears away "Shhh. Samantha calm down child, you are safe now." More tears soaked his hands. He pulled her into his lap and began to rub her back. "Hush child you are safe."

Sam felt herself relax in Master Splinter's arms. She was so scared she might have stayed trapped in the darkness, but he had saved her. Her body shook as she silently cried. She hated the darkness it reminded her she was alone without her beloved Ben. The memories of him came flooding back to her and she began to shake harder. She could hardly breathe with how hard she was crying.

"Samantha, you are safe child. Please dry your tears." Master Splinter begged her firmly but softly.

Sam did as she was told and began to wipe her tears with the back of her hand. Her voice was very quiet when she told him. "Thank you. I've never been able to escape the darkness."

Master Splinter's ears perked up. "You have seen the darkness before?" He asked her.

"Yes." Sam answered weakly.

"You went to the Spirit Plain by yourself? Samantha that is dangerous!" Master Splinter scolded her softly

Sam cried. "I know Sensei but I had to."

Master Splinter looked at her curiously. "Why?" He asked her.

Sam dried her tears again and sighed. "It was a little over year ago when my beloved Ben was taken from me."

Sam heard music blaring from the other side of the door. She banged on the door and screamed. "BENJAMIN CHRISTOPHER SMITH! TURN THE FUCKING MUSIC DOWN AND OPEN THE DOOR!" The door flung open and Sam fell into the room. Sam looked up and saw her boyfriend staring at her barely containing the smirk that was spreading across his face. "Asshole." She muttered.

Ben laughed. "It's nice to see you too Samantha Rose." He extended a hand out to help her up but she pushed it away and pushed herself up by her elbows. When she got up her boyfriend was looking down at her smiling brightly.

The love of Sam's life Benjamin Christopher Smith towered over Sam at six feet three inches. He was a runner which left his body lean and toned. He has milky white skin which stayed white even in the summer. He had shaggy white blond hair with bangs that completely covered his eyes which pissed Sam off to no end. His eyes were a deep ocean blue that she could get lost in for hours. Ben was her opposite.

Sam was a logical girl, who had a very irrational way of thinking. She was impatient and her temper was short. She was very unorganized and she wasn't to great at showing affection. Ben on the other was a creative soul, who always thought rationally. He was very patient and was hardly ever angry. He was very organized and loved to show affection.

"Don't you look lovely sunshine." Ben said bringing Sam into a hug. Sam fell into his embrace and smiled at the mention of her nickname. Sam may have been a bit temperamental but to Ben she was the light of his life which is why he had given her the nickname sunshine.

"Did you get the information?" Sam asked growing impatient.

Ben laughed. "Relax sunshine. I got it don't worry your pretty little head." He let go of Sam and walked over to a computer and began typing. When he was finished a paper came out of a printer next to him.

"Here." Ben said handing Sam the paper. "I found three locations where this 'Wolf Coven' might be." Ben made air quotes when he said Wolf Coven showing Sam he didn't think such an organization existed.

Sam didn't have time to fight with him about it. She had promised Alex she wouldn't tell Ben about her run in with the Wolf Coven. Without that she had basically no proof except for the cuts and bruises that covered her bodies from the fights she had gotten in with them when she decided to be a vigilante.

Sam was almost out the door when Ben grabbed her hand. "How do you say sunshine in Japanese?" Sam was caught off guard by his question she had been on her way to beat some Wolves into a bloody pulp when he has asked her a stupid question but she answered it anyway.

"Nikkou"

Ben pulled her into another hug and kissed the top of her forehead. "Aishiteru, Nikkou." He said as he pulled her in to a deep passionate kiss. Then he let her go.

"Be safe my Nikkou." He whispered in her ear.

Sam looked up at him and said "I promise I will be safe saiainohito. I Love you too." Then she left out the door.

A week later Sam was going to the last place on her list of suspected Wolf Coven hideouts. She found herself in front of an old cider mill. 'Why do these guys like old things so much?' She thought mentally complaining.

She had climbed to the roof hiding in the shadows which wasn't hard because she was a very well trained Kunoichi. She was delighted to see little Wolves down through a skylight. But that wasn't the only thing she saw there was a very tall figure tied to a chair with a black bag over his head. The little wolves around the figure took the bag off revealing the figure as her boyfriend. Sam became very alarmed and angry she had to get Ben out of that mill. What Sam saw next horrified her.

Chad had made his way over to Ben. Chad looked almost exactly the same as the last time Sam saw him except for the very crooked nose. If Sam wouldn't have been worried for Ben's safety she would have been mentally high fiving herself for how badly she had broken his nose. Sam waited to see what Chad was doing with Ben a wave of panic came over her when she saw Chad bring a gun to Ben's head.

Sam leapt down from the skylight quietly and landed on the floor. No one spotted her as she made her way to some boxes and hid behind them listening to Chad and Ben.

"Where is she?" Chad asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ben said

Chad pulled out a picture with his other hand that wasn't holding the gun. He put the picture in front of Ben's face. "You don't know who this is?" He asked him with an evil smile spreading across his face. "Because I think you do."

Sam was so impressed. She had misjudged Ben, he may have been a sensitive caring soul but even with a gun to his head and his girlfriends picture in front of his face he remained completely calm. Ben told Chad. "I've never seen that girl a day in my life."

Sam watched Chad become very irritated and he shouted at Ben with his booming voice. "YOU LIE! YOUR EYES LIT UP WHEN YOUSAW THE PICTURE!" Then he turned off the guns safety. His eyes became menacing as he said. "Tell me where the beauty is or I'll blow your fucking brains out."

Sam decided it was time to act. She leapt out from behind the boxes. She found a light switch and flicked it off filling the whole room with darkness. She made her way over to Chad. She grabbed the gun from him and threw it across the room. Chad grabbed her by the wrist and began to punch her in the gut. Sam brought her leg up and kicked his legs out from under him. His legs gave out and he fell on top of her. Sam then rammed her Tekken into his nose again. He screamed in pain and clutched his face with one hand then used another hand to beat the back of Sam's head in. Sam had managed to break her legs free and sent a kick into his gut sending him flying into a pile of boxes.

Sam then began to untie Ben. He was putting up a fight. She put a hand up and caressed his cheek. He froze. "Nikkou?"

"Yes." Sam replied. "Ben please stop fighting me. I'm trying to get you out of here."

When Sam had untied Ben she led him through a door in the back of the mill. They found themselves in an alley. Sam had not looked at Ben since she freed him because she could feel the tension. He was totally pissed. She looked up at him

"Sam, What the fuck is going on?" He asked furiously "Who the fuck was that and what the fuck does he want with you?"

Sam did not answer she knew Ben was livid. His face was white and he was curing up a storm. Then he screamed "NOOOOO!" Sam felt herself being pushed away from in front of him and watched in horror as Ben took a bullet through the chest.

Then there was a sound of police sirens and Sam watched as the Wolves dispersed from the mill. Sam felt time go by in slow motion she walked up to Ben blood was currently gushing out of the wound. He was taking in very pained sallow breaths. His eyes began to close.

"I love you Nikkou." He said with his last breath.

Sam felt tears begin to fall. The sirens were getting closer. She knelt down in front of his lifeless body and kissed his lips.

"I Love you too."

Then Sam fled into the night.

**Read and Review**

**Ashikarazu- I'm sorry**

**Nikkou-Sunshine**

**Aishiteru-I Love you**

**Saiainohito-Darling**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to NFLetcher and Kaaayyytteee for their encouraging reviews of almost every chapter. I do know own The TMNT but the characters of Sam, Sydney, Madi and all other OC's are mine. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Revenge

Master Splinter was wiping Sam's tears away with his furry hand. She was truly in pain. Sam had not only lost a lover but a best friend. She still wasn't completely over it and to add to that she had lost her parents only a month before. He was holding her closely to his chest rubbing her back. He began to sing her a song to calm her down.

"Tonbo, yuuyake noyouni akaku toshite , modotte watashi ga wakaka ttatoki, yuugure no sora ni , kanojo no senaka ni watashi hasokoni nori tai, nichi ga okonawa retatoki."

Sam began to relax listening to one of her favorite lullabies. She softly sang along with him.

"Gekka jun no yama no fi^rudo , mukashi ni omoe ru, wareware ha atsumaru darou kuwa no ki to takaramono. Soredakedetadano yume deshitaka?

Sam began to feel her tears fade away. The more she sang.

"Choudo juugo , kanojo haaru nichi satte ikimashita, imouto ga ushinawa retayouni , watashi ha itoshi , kanojo wo nogashi ta, tegami ga kuru youni mie takotohaarimasen."

Master Splinter hugged her tighter into his lap and he sang the last verse with her.

"Tonbo , yuuyake noyouni akaku toshite , modotte watashi ga wakaka ttatoki, ima watashi no meni , watashi ha tonbo wo mita toki, namida haitsumo kuru noha kakujitsu da."

Master Splinter let Sam go. She then kneeled in front of him and said.

"Sensei, for me to be able to continue my training I must tell you why I quit in the first place. But promise me you won't tell anyone."

Master Splinter smiled at her. "You have my word."

Sam looked down into her lap unsure what to say. "It was a week after the Wolves had kidnapped Sydney." She finally said.

Sam was jumping from roof top to roof top. She had to clear her head. The darkness was becoming too much for her. Her dad had forbid her from training at night. So she did what any kunoichi in her position would do, locked herself in her bedroom, pulled on her shinobi shozoko and slipped out the window.

Sam wasn't looking for a fight; she just wanted to run as far away from the darkness as she could. She had been slipping deeper into her depression. Two months after she had lost Ben, Sydney had gotten kidnapped. She was worried that might happen again to anyone important to her that's why she continued to train day and night even though her body told her not to. She had to protect them it was her job.

"HELP! HELP!"

Sam heard someone scream. She peered down from the rooftop and sure enough there it was. A woman was cornered by some thugs, but they weren't just your plain old run of the mill thugs, they were Wolves. The Wolves had a pregnant woman crying in fear.

"Please don't hurt me." She told them as tears streamed down her face.

One of the Wolves laughed. His eyes were very sinister. "We're not gonna hurt you. _Much._"

The woman had attempted to free herself from the Wolves, but they grabbed her and threw her to the ground. She then shielded her very large baby bumb. The Wolves got ready to beat her with crowbars, rusty pipes, baseball bats, and any other blunt objects.

Sam felt her blood boil. The Wolves were about to murder an innocent woman, just like they had murdered her innocent boyfriend. Sam felt her anger take over. She wanted revenge. Her knuckles whitened as she clenched her fist. She flicked her Tekken onto her knuckles, and then dropped down to the unsuspecting Wolves below.

The Wolves were bringing their weapons above their heads ready to beat the woman. They brought their weapons down and Sam grabbed them all.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the Wolves growled at her.

Sam's eyes grew very menacing. "I'm your worst nightmare." She hissed.

She pushed the Wolves away from the pregnant woman who she then told to run. The woman did as Sam told her to and ran for her dear life.

Sam then began to feel her rage building up inside her. She felt a very evil smirk come across her face. She was grabbed by one of the smallest Wolves who was still a good foot taller than her. He aimed for her gut with his crowbar which Sam had blocked and taken from him. She kicked him in the gut sending him into a brick wall knocking him unconscious. Another Wolf lunged at Sam and swung his bat at her head. She used the crowbar like a sword blocking it. Sam was having a power struggle with the man, then she dropped down and kicked the man's feet out from under him. He fell to the ground dropping the bat which Sam picked up and bashed the butt end into his forehead.

Sam looked in front of her she had knocked out two Wolves and she had two more to go. Another Wolf charged at her. She jumped over him and pushed him in to another brick wall. His body became limp and he fell to the ground. 'This is just too easy.' Sam thought to herself as she was sizing up her last opponent. The last man was the largest out of all the Wolves. He was almost seven feet tall and was as big as bear.

The man laughed."You think you can beat me _little_ girl."

Sam laughed harshly "I _know_ I will."

The bear sized man circled around her. Sam just stood completely still. The man charged at her from behind. She jumped up and kicked him into another wall. She then rushed over and picked the man up by the collar pinning him to the wall. She pulled out her kunai. Her eyes burned green with rage. She held the kunai to the man's throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Sam said menacingly.

But the man wasn't the one who answered her it was a voice in Sam's head.

_ "Sunshine, you know you don't really want to kill that man. He's innocent."_

Sam knew that voice it was Ben's she began to cry.

"No he's not!" She roared, pressing her kunai harder against the man's neck.

Then Ben's voice screamed in Sam's head. "YOU WILL NOT DAMN YOURSELF BECAUSE OF ME!"

Sam felt her head began to pound. Her knees buckled and the Man kicked her off of him and ran away from her but not before taking her kunai and stabbing her in the shoulder.

Sam held her head and screamed. She had to get out of that alley. She stripped herself out of her shinobi shozoko and put it in her backpack. Then she pulled out some regular close out of it and put them on. Her head continued to pound as she ran to her house. Eventually her body became weak. She fell to the ground. She was only halfway back to her house. She was too weak to get up. Her head was pounding; throbbing like her brain would surly burst through her skull. She grabbed her head and let out another good scream before she blacked out.

"I woke up in a hospital. After I went home my dad told me I wasn't allowed to train anymore. So he took my weapons and locked them in my truck with a combination lock. I figured it out two days later took out my Tekken but I never trained again."

**The song in Japanese is called "Dragonfilies" Its translation is **

**Dragonflies, as red as sunset,  
>Back when I was young<br>In twilight skies,  
>There on her back I'd ride<br>When the day was done**

**Mountain fields, in late November  
>Long ago it seems<br>Mulberry trees and treasures we would gather  
>Was it only just a dream?<strong>

**Just fifteen, she went away one day  
>Married then so young<br>Like a sister lost, I loved and missed her  
>Letters never seemed to come<strong>

**Dragonflies, as red as sunset  
>Back when I was young<br>Now in my eyes,  
>When I see dragonflies<br>Tears are always sure to come**

Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again to NFLetcher and Kaaayyytteee for their encouraging reviews. I do not own the TMNT, but Sam, Sydney, Madi and all other OC's are mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Orange Banded Turtle<p>

"This is so gross!" Sydney said for the millionth time.

"SHUT UP!" Donnie, Leo and Raph shouted at her.

Sydney was getting on everyone's last nerve except for a certain orange banded turtle.

Mikey felt like he was on cloud nine. He still had last night on his mind. He actually got to talk to and touch a real live human girl, one his age too. He was walking through the sewer tunnels with a big huge smile on his face. To him last night was amazing. It was better than the time that he had saved Silver Sentry from his archenemy . Better than the time he had beaten his high score on Call of Duty Modern War Fair Three, which he had done six times already. Better than the time where Mikey, Casey and his brothers fought alongside Stainless Steve Steel to save the other Justice Force members from Amanda, a daughter who wanted revenge.

Sam and Mikey didn't do anything other than sleep, but that was enough for him. Sam wanted him to protect her from Leo. He assumed he would just be on guard duty by the front door but she had wanted him closer to her, _in_ _her bed_. He didn't question it although he was a bit nervous he had never been that close to a girl before. So he took off his pads and mask, and crawled in right next to her.

But what truly made last night amazing was when Mikey had woken up at about one in the morning. He felt Sam snuggled against his plastron. Her skin was so soft and her smell was intoxicating, a mix of cherry blossoms and jasmine. Mikey looked down at her sleeping form, and what he saw enchanted him, Sam was sleeping peacefully. Her skin was freshly sun kissed, her brunette hair was like silk, and her lips were plump and powder pink in color that he thought were very kissable.

"What's wrong with him?" Raph asked Donnie.

Donnie shrugged. "What isn't wrong with him?"

Raph laughed. "Good point brainiac. Mikey's always been a chucklehead."

Raph and Donnie eyed their little bother with puzzled expressions on their faces. He still had that big goofy toothy grin plastered on his face with a day dreamy look in his eyes. 'Weirdo.' Raph thought to himself.

After about ten minutes they were about halfway between April's apartment and the Lair. Raph had asked the question that had been on the Turtles minds ever since they met Sam.

"So why'd Sam quit training?"

That snapped Mikey out of his trance. He also wanted to know why Sam quit.

Sydney looked surprised by the question but answered it truthfully. "After Sam's boyfriend died, she used to lock herself in her room and just train until she passed out from exhaustion. Well my parents weren't too happy with Sam over-exerting herself. They thought she was gonna hurt herself, but they didn't stop her because they thought it was just her way of grieving."

Mikey watched as Sydney's eyes teared up but tears never fell. She let out a shakey breath. "Sam was depressed. One night she began getting nightmares. She would scream bloody murder, and thrash around in her bed. When she would wake up she would turn really pale and hyperventilate."

Mikey felt his heart begin to break. He felt truly felt sorry for Sam. He had nightmares and he knew they weren't pleasant but his were never as bad as hers sounded.

Sydney rubbed her arm nervously. "Two weeks after my kidnapping. Sam was found in the hospital with a knife wound in her shoulder. A few days later she was released, but the doctors had sent her home with pills to help with her depression. They told my parents that she wasn't allowed to train anymore until her body heals. Well my dad went home and locked her weapons in her truck and forbid her from going to Japan to train for the summer. Two months later my parents died and here we are."

The four Turtles stopped in front of the entrance. The girls kept walking. Raph grabbed their arms and pulled them back. They looked at him confused.

"We're here girlies." He told them with a chuckle as he pulled the pipe that opened the door to the lair.

The group walked into the lair. Madi and Sydney's mouths dropped open. They saw a huge kitchen, a living room with a dozen televisions stacked on top of each other, and next to that what looked like a lab, and in the middle of the room was a bridge with what looked like a crystal clear river running through it.

"WOW! This place is great!" Madi exclaimed. Sydney only nodded in agreement.

Mikey spotted Sam on the couch. She was in a pair of tight orange sweat pants, and a white sleeveless sweatshirt shirt that said "Wild Child." She was watching soap operas with Master Splinter cuddled against him like a little child as he was stroking her hair.

Mikey watched as Leo's eyes narrowed into slits. He smiled 'Someone's jealous.' he thought laughing.

Raph, Donnie, and Leo headed to the dojo upstairs. Mikey walked into the living to get their father to begin their training.

Sam's eyes lit up as she saw Mikey enter the living room. She felt butterflies when she met his beautiful baby blue eyes. The pair blushed and turned away from each other.

"Good afternoon, Michelangelo." Master Splinter smiled at his youngest son.

"Good afternoon, father." Mikey replied. "We are ready for training."

Master Splinter nodded to him. Then turned to Sam and asked her. "Would you like to watch my sons train?"

Sam looked unsure of what to say so Mikey added with a big smile on his face. "Yea! Sam you could watch the moves that won me THE BATTLE NEXUS TOURNAMENT!" He then flexed his arms showing her his muscles.

Sam laughed and the nodded. Mikey grabbed her by wrist and ran up the stairs to the dojo.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this Chapter. Chapter eleven will be up soon. Read and Review please.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A big thank you to Kaaayyytteee, she has been very encouraging to continue to post new chapters. For those of you who haven't read her story 'The Oracle of Green' you should because it's AMAZING! I do not own the TMNT but the Characters of Sam, Sydney, Madi, and all other OC's are mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Sharp as an Arrow<p>

Sam watched as the boys did their Katas. She was mesmerized as she studied each Turtle. Donnie's movements were calculated. Raph's were strong and powerful. Sam could tell he was showing off because there were females in the room, but she wasn't going to call him out on it. Leo's were graceful and fluid like water, the transition from one move to the next was so perfect she could hardly tell when he did it, but she was a very experienced ninja she knew. Then there was Mikey who was attempting to make Sam laugh by messing up and tripping up Raph. That earned him a smack to the back of the head.

THWACK!

"OW." Mikey rubbed the back of his head.

"Michelangelo, if you are distracted I could tell the girls to leave." Master Splinter scolded.

Mikey shook his head, and then continued to do his Katas, this time taking it seriously. Sam giggled as she watched Mikey try to finish faster than his brothers. His movement were rushed and not completely executed.

After the boys finished, they headed over to the wall where they kept their weapons. Each grabbed a quiver, a bow, and a dozen arrows. Sam laughed when she noticed each quiver and bow matched the color of the Turtles masks. Mikey looked up while he was stringing his bow.

"What's so funny?" He asked Sam

Sam blushed when she met his eyes. She turned away from him. "Nothing."

"Today's lesson is accuracy. In Ninjitsu we must not only be quick, and alert when facing an opponent we must also be accurate in our attacks. For this lesson you will shoot arrows at the bull's-eye and make everyone."

The Turtles put an arrow into their bows and pulled it back ready to fire. They looked at Master Splinter. Master Splinter slammed the tip of his walking cane on the floor. "Begin."

Each boy let go of the bow sending each arrow flying into the bull's eye. Sam could see Raph and Mikey get a competitive glint in their eyes. Faster than Sam could even blink Mikey and Raph were sending arrows two at a time to see who would be the first to split an arrow down the middle. Soon they ran out of arrows. Sam laughed at the sight not only had they not split a single arrow, they completely missed the bull's-eye. Arrows were everywhere.

Master Splinter looked furious. He had thought he had made a mistake bringing the girls into the dojo. He knew Mikey craved attention and would do anything to mess around during training, and Raph it was his testosterone he had to show that he was the best. Master Splinter was about to scold his sons and punish them, but then he was surprised when he saw Sam grab Raph's bow from him.

"What are ya doin' wit dat it ain't a toy." Raph scowled at her.

That earned him an eye roll and a very smart-ass comment from Sam. "Really? I didn't know that!"

Then she held her hand out. "Can I see your mask?" Sam watched as Raph's scowl faded into a look of pure surprise. "Why should I give you my mask?" He asked her.

Sam rolled her eyes again then walked over to Mikey and asked him very sweetly. "Mikey, can I see your mask?"

A smile spread across Mikey's face as he untied the knot. He handed it to her his rough callused hands meeting her small soft ones. His face flushed red. He looked away from her. Mikey heard Sam walk into the middle of the dojo.

Everyone watched in confusion as well as fear as Sam strung the bow. Then she tied Mikey's orange mask around her eyes so she was blinded. She grabbed an arrow and pulled it back ready to fire.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You could really hurt someone!" Leo's eyes narrowed as he scolded her.

Master Splinter held up a hand. "Quiet Leonardo, I wish to see this." He heard Leo let out a defeated sigh. He too was concerned about Sam's need to do such a reckless stunt, but he felt something inside of him telling him to let her do it, that no one would be harmed.

Mikey leaned over to Raph. "I bet you forty bucks she makes it."

Raph chucked. "You're on. Dere's no way dat shorty could make the shot."

Sam released the arrow and everyone watched as it sped through the air and hit the bull's-eye perfectly in the center. But that wasn't enough for Sam she had something to prove. Her sensei the Ancient One had trained her in archery, but of course just making a bull's-eye wasn't good enough for her, she had become such a good archer that she could split an arrow down the middle while blind folded. She grabbed two more arrows and repeated her pervious action. Everyone watched in awe as the second arrow split the first, and then the third arrow split the second.

Sam slowly slid the mask off her eyes. The first thing she saw was Mikey's baby blue eyes. She felt her heart pound a little faster; she was always a sucker for a pair of blue eyes. Sam felt a little weird staring into his eyes. It was like a pair of liquid blue pools were trying to burn a hole deep into her soul. She didn't know what to do, so she just gave him a small smile.

"That was amazing dudette!" Mikey exclaimed.

Sam's smile got a little bigger. "Thank you."

Master Splinter applauded her. "Well done Samantha. It seems you are very skilled. I look forward to continuing your training."

Sam bowed to him. "Thank you Sensei."

Sam handed Raph back his bow. She smirked. "Here you go hot stuff." She walked over to hand Mikey back his mask as she looked over her shoulder seeing Raph blush. When she handed Mikey his mask she got that weird feeling all over again. "Thanks Mikey." She told him with a big smile. Mikey flushed redder than Raph. "No problem dudette."

Sam sat back down next to Master Splinter. She suddenly felt her pills wearing off. She cursed at them mentally. She needed those pills right now. She was still at the lair and her pills were in a bag back at April's. She cursed herself for forgetting her second dose of her depression medication, but she forgot on purpose. She hated taking her meds they made her feel helpless, a feeling that Sam wasn't found of. But nevertheless they kept her _happy_ well whatever happy that she could get from taking the pills. Another reason she hated her pills was the mood swings they caused the doctor said they'd go away after a month but it had been four and they were still there. She cursed at herself. She should have had better control of her emotions, but with her pills and Leo being a smug bastard it was putting her in a stressful situation which wasn't making her emotional state any better. She knew she had to get out of the lair she didn't like people seeing her in the state she was currently slipping into, she felt vulnerable.

Master Splinter saw Sam fighting inside herself. He decided to dismiss her and her sisters from the dojo. He had to finish his sons training and the girls were becoming a distraction. He turned to them with a warm smile on his face. "I need to finish my sons' training lesson for today. Make yourselves at home." Sydney and Madi nodded will big smiles on their faces as they left the dojo. Sam stood up slowly and bowed to him. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "You and I will talk later child." She gave him a small smile and walked out of the dojo.

Mikey watched Sam walk out of the dojo with a somber expression across her face. He thought she was way too pretty to look that sad. He was about to follow her but decided against it. Right now he was training, and with the contest he tried to have with Raph he already had a strike against him. He decided after training and after he did his flips and laps as punishment for his stunt, that he would go and comfort Sam. He felt like he had to do it for her. She had a pretty smile and Mikey wanted to see more of it, actually he wanted to see more of her period. Sam made him feel different, the good kind of different. Sam made his palms sweaty, his heart race, and his stomach upset. He loved the feeling she gave him and he wanted more and more of it. He had only known her for a few hours, but he found himself addicted to her.

"Kneel" Master Splinter commanded his sons. Each Turtle kneeled in front of their Master. "I wish to speak to you boys about the girls. Samantha, Sydney and Madison are welcomed here anytime they would like. They are Casey's family which means that they are now our family too. Understand." He looked over at Leo. Leo would not meet his eyes. He sighed heavily. "I will not be training you for the next few weeks." This caused Leo's head to snap up and look directly at his father, curiosity deep in his eyes.

"Why Father?"

A smile grew across Master Splinters face. "I will be training Samantha. When she is ready she will train with the rest of you."

The turtles gave their father looks of approval, except for one. Donnie and Mikey had big smiles on their faces. Raph smirked liking the idea of a pretty girl like Sam being close to him made something inside him burn, and he liked it. Leo was currently trying to hold back his anger; he did not like the idea of Sam taking his father away from him just to train a pathetic excuse of a Ninja. He was not impressed by her skills as the rest of them were, it would take more than just a simple trick to impress him.

Master Splinter banged his walking cane down on the dojo floor, his face again becoming serious. "Training is over for today. Donatello you may go. As for the rest of you….Raphael and Michelangelo, you two will do fifty laps and one hundred and twenty flips, for the stunt you pulled today." He turned to Leo. "As for you Leonardo, the little stunt you pulled back at April's was disgraceful. Samantha had done nothing to you, but you felt like attacking her."

Leo's eyes filled with rage. He seethed. "But Master she _hit_ me first."

Master Splinter's eyes narrowed and in a very authoritative voice he reprimanded Leo. "Not only did you _physically _attack her but you _verbally_ attacked her as well. As leader you should know better than to attack for no reason. With that said you will do two hundred laps and four hundred flips. Then when you are done you will apologize to Samantha."

Leo was too angry to speak so he only nodded. Master Splinter and Donnie left the dojo leaving the others to their punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>Things seem to be getting interesting ;) Leo finally got what was coming to him and it seems we have the formation of a love triangle. More up soon. I would also like to thank <strong>**NFLetcher for his reviews as well.**** Read and Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who has read my story and special thanks to Kaaayyytteee and NRLetcher for their encouraging reviews. I do not own the TMNT but the characters of Sam, Sydney, Madi and all other characters are mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Unexpected Voice of Reason<p>

Sydney was watching Sam on the couch. Sam's pills had finally worn off. She was sitting with her knees clutched to her chest. She had a tired looking somber expression on her face that even made her way to her eyes. Her eyes which were usually a green hazel were now almost a golden brown.

"Sammy are you okay?" Sydney asked her sister very concerned.

Sam looked over at her sister but did not answer.

"Sam?" Sydney scooted closer to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sam shrugged her off and continued her staring contest that she was having with the twelve turned off TVs. Sydney decided she had enough and walked back to the dojo to see if the Turtles were done.

Sydney bumped into Raph and Mikey on her way to the dojo knocking her down on her tail bone.

"Opps! Sorry dudette I didn't see you there." Mikey said helping her up

Raph laughed. "Yea shorty we couldn't see you done there."

Sydney sent Raph a glare then rubbed her tail bone. She sighed "It's alright Mikey." She released herself from his grasp and continued her walk to the dojo.

"Hey Syd, where's Sam?" Sydney turned around and looked at the orange banded turtle he looked nervous, but his eyes hid something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She motioned over to the living room area. She stopped Mikey as he was about to leave.

"I'd be careful." She warned him. "Sam isn't feeling okay right now."

Mikey's baby blue eyes darkened. "Oh okay. I'll just go skateboarding I guess." He said sadly. Sydney grabbed his arm as he walked past her. She smiled at him. "Sam doesn't want to be alone. Do you know a certain turtle who could keep her company?" She hinted at him. Mikey smiled back at her and took off down the stairs to the living room. Sydney laughed walking to the dojo humming a little tune.

Leo was meditating. He had finished his punishment a few minutes ago and was calming the rage that was building up inside him. The last thing he wanted to do was apologize to Sam he believed he did nothing wrong. 'She did!' He thought to himself. 'She is the one at fault here she is so pathetic. The way father looks at her like he sees something great in her its _repulsive_. She's nothing special just a stupid girl who knows a few tricks.'

Leo saw a shadow move into the dojo, a small feminine shaped shadow. He began seething. '_Great!_ What does Artemis want?' He ground his teeth together. His temper was really starting to become uncontrollable. He though how nice it would feel to put his hand around her neck until she couldn't breathe anymore. He heard light footsteps coming closer. "What do you want Sam?" He asked angrily through a clenched jaw. Leo looked up and saw Sydney with her arms out in front of her as if she was pushing something away from her.

"Easy killer." Sydney said taking a step closer to him.

Sydney's body hit the candle light, and Leo froze staring at her body. Her deep caramel summer tan shimmered in the candle light. Her eyes shone a deep deep dark beautiful brown. Her chestnut brown hair was darker in the dim lighting of the dojo, but it was down past her breasts with side bangs that fell a little in front of her left eye. Her full plump lips were a pale reddish color. Her face held a small crooked smile, but Leo found it breath taking. He felt his eyes wonder down her body. Her hair was covering her breasts, but Leo could tell they we're big and perky especially in the tight green t-shirt she was wearing. He traveled down her body. She was skinny but curvy; her legs were slender but muscular. Leo was wondering how she looked that from behind. He pushed that thought from his head. 'What the shell's wrong with me?'

Sydney cleared her throat. Leo snapped himself out of his thought and looked back into her gorgeous deep dark brown eyes. He got up from his meditation position and walked closer to her. He was about three feet away from Sydney when her scent reached his nose, cinnamon and vanilla. It was so delicious to him he wondered if he could have a taste of her. 'What the shell is going on?' He backed away a few feet. He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Do you need anything Miss Jones?" He asked her a little nervously.

Sydney laughed. The sound was like angelic music to Leo's ears. "Please call me Sydney. Only teachers and old people call me Miss Jones."

Sydney played with her hair nervously. "So what are you doing in the dojo by yourself?"

Leo looked up and into her eyes. She looked genuinely curious about what he was doing. "I was mediating." He said happily. "Would you like to join me?" He asked Sydney.

Sydney shook her head. "No, actually…I came to practice in here. I thought no one was in here, but I guess I should be going." She turned around and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Leo almost shouted. Sydney turned around puzzled by the blue banded turtle's outburst.

"You can practice in here." Leo told her as he motioned around the dojo.

She looked at him skeptically but shook her head. "It's alright Leonardo,"

"Leo." He corrected her.

"Okay well Leo, I'll just leave you to your meditation."

Leo smiled at her. "I can meditate anytime. I insist."

Sydney shrugged. "Okay but its kinda dark in here."

Leo laughed and walked over to a light switch flipping it on. "Better?" He asked Sydney with a small genuine smile. Sydney returned one back. "Yes much better."

Leo walked around blowing out the candles out of the corner of his eye he saw Sydney stretching. He was practically drooling on how flexible her body was. He was curious on what she was practicing for. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him confused. "Stretching?"

Leo shook his head and sighed. "No I mean what you are practicing for."

"Cheerleading." Sydney answered him happily. "I do every day. Well almost every day because Sam said my body needs a break. Although when she was still training she practiced everyday for hours on end. And during soccer season it was worse." Sydney laughed. "Sam would wake up train for hours, go to soccer practice and practice for hours, come home, eat, meditate, and finally crash so hard no one could wake her up until she got up and repeated the cycle over again."

Leo felt a flash of anger come over him. He looked into her brown eyes and it was like the anger became extinguished. He wanted to keep talking, but about anything but Sam, but to his dismay she continued her rant.

"You know you kind of remind me of her Leo."

"What?" Leo asked in disbelief.

Sydney giggled. "Well do you practice every day?"

"Yes."

"Do you protect your family? Are they more important than you?"

"Yes my family means the world to me."

Sydney laughed. "Do you like tea?" She asked him.

Leo looked at her confused but answered her strange question anyway. "Yes."

"Meditate after every work out?"

"Yes."

Sydney laughed. "Wow, you and Sam are so alike."

Leo felt kind of dirty being compared to Sam, but maybe Sydney had a point. It made more since to him that Master Splinter would pick to train Sam if he saw qualities that Leo had in her. It was possible. Maybe he had over reacted, but he was not going to admit he was wrong at least not now.

"SYDNEY BROOKLYN JONES WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sydney cringed at the mention of her full name.

Leo laughed. "Brooklyn?"

Sydney growled. "My dad got to pick my middle name and he wanted to name me after the city he grew up in."

Leo walked closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think it's cute." He said with a smile.

Sydney shrugged him off. "Well I should go."

Leo didn't want her to leave. She made him feel amazing and she was beautiful too.

"Can I see you again?" He asked her.

Sydney laughed. "I think we are going to see plenty of each other."

Leo smiled down at her. "I guess you're right."

Sydney walked out of the dojo and found her uncle and April waiting by the entrance to the lair.

She saw Madi was giving Raph a big hug which shocked her because she didn't think Raph was the hugging type. Raph ruffled her hair.

"Thanks for cleaning my bike with me Mads."

Madi answered happily. "No problem Raphie. Sam would never let me touch her bike."

Sydney watched as Raph spotted Sam and stared at her lustfully. Raph returned his stare to Madi a big smile breaking across his face. He hugged Madi again. "Well ya can help me any time ya want Mads."

Sydney looked over to Sam who was talking to Mikey with a very small smile on her face. Sydney felt grateful that Mikey had gotten her sister slightly out of her depressed state for a few. Sam hugged Mikey which he returned happily. Sam turned to join her sisters; uncle and April at the lair entrance to go home, but Mikey grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her. He smiled brightly at her.

"Stay here for a second."

Sam looked confused but nodded. Mikey ran upstairs, and then came back downstairs clutching something to his chest. Mikey handed Sam a very worn looking panda bear stuffed animal.

"His name is Ted. He helps with nightmares. I think you could use it."

Sam took the bear from Mikey and clutched it close to her chest. "Don't worry Mikey, I'll keep Ted safe." He assured him.

Sydney didn't know what the big deal about the bear, but she wasn't going to question it.

"Well see ya guy's later." Casey said.

Then the five of them left the lair, but not before Sydney felt a certain blue banded turtles gaze on her.

* * *

><p><strong>See Leo isn't a complete jerk and I know what you're thinking no Leo isn't a pervert it's the first time he ever looked at a girl who wasn't April who is like a big sister to them. I was also thinking of making Raph a sort of big brother to Madi I think he would be prefect he's loyal and very protective, and I think Madi would be good for him too. I would again like to thank all your readers. Read and Review.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone whose Read or Reviewed my story you all are fabulous. Special thanks to Kaaayyytteee and NFLetcher . The TMNT aren't mine but the Characters of Sam, Sydney, Madi and all other OC's are mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:Feelings<p>

It was the first night Sam was going on patrol with the Turtles. Master Splinter had told her it would be good for her stealth training. She had been training privately with Master Splinter for the past month and he thought she was ready for some practice time alone with his sons to get to know them better.

But Sam had already gotten to know _most _of them pretty well over the past month especially Mikey. It was like the orange banded turtle needed her company or surly he would die. Mikey had become Sam's best friend. He was always there for her comforting her when her pills finally wore off. He made her laugh with all his jokes and stories. Mikey made Sam feel truly cared for and he didn't have to make a big fuss over her it was the little things he did that made her feel _almost_ loved.

Sam was in Mikey's room getting ready for patrol. She slipped on her most comfortable black Adidas sweat suit and a pair of combat boots and began to arm herself with weapons. She slipped her kunai into her left boot, strapped her ninja-to on her back, and checked to make sure her tekken were on his wrist although she never took them off. She was putting her hair up into a ponytail, when she saw a shadow of a turtle in the doorway. "I'll be there in a minute Mikey" Sam said happily not turning around to see exactly which turtle it was.

"You're not going." A voice answered firmly.

Sam didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. It was the only turtle that made her blood boil, Leo. Even with her pills which were supposed to _control_ her emotions she found herself especially irritated and angry when it came to dealing with the blue banded turtle. He was smug, cocky and self absorbed, reminded herself of her sister Sydney, but Leo was missing the need to have constant attention. In some ways Leo was like Sam, they both loved and hated constant solitude.

Sam turned around and saw Leo with his famous almost emotionless glare. Hiding behind Leo's emotionless stare was pure anger. Sam smirked she lived to make Leo angry. She tried anything to get into a fight with the over confident ninja. She wanted so bad to send him on his shell, showing him she wasn't to be messed with or treated like a stupid child which is how he treated her, therefore, Leo was avoided at all cost.

"Master Splinter said I had to go." Sam hissed.

Leo moved closer to her. "Well my brothers and I are too busy to babysit you" He almost growled.

'That condescending bastard!' Sam thought to herself. She felt the tekken on her wrist burn. She was fighting the urge to really fight him, but after their last little scuffle she ended up with a few bruises and so did Leo. Mikey made her promise she wouldn't get into another fight with Leo. Mikey had told her he didn't want her to get hurt. His baby blue orbs showed genuine compassion towards her she couldn't say no. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to calm herself down. 'I promised Michelangelo.'

She sighed and said calmly and evenly. "Leonardo, Master Splinter said I needed to go to work on my stealth training."

Leo laughed humorlessly."Like I said my brothers and I aren't babysitters."

Sam's was losing her temper and trying so hard not to start another fight with Leo. It was taking all the power she had to stop herself from reaching over and just knocking his lights out with one good strong hit to his jaw. Sam could have sworn that her tekken were giving her third degree burns. They locked eyes each fighting for dominance neither wanting to back down. They were both too proud for that. Sam decided that if she stayed any longer she would break her promise to Mikey and she refused to break her promise. If there was one thing Sam held high it was her honor and that meant keeping her word. So she stormed out of Mikey's room.

She didn't even bother using the stairs as she back flipped down from the second story to the ground floor. She ran towards the door. She was looking for a fight she had to get rid of all her anger. She almost made it to the lairs entrance, when a certain orange banded turtle stopped her. Mikey grabbed Sam by the waist and pulled her to him.

"What's wrong babe?" Mikey asked Sam, his voice filled with genuine concern.

Sam didn't dare look Mikey in the eyes. She answered him through a clenched jaw. "Ask _fearless_!" Then she tried to shake herself out of Mikey's firm hold on her. Usually Sam would have just melted inside being so close to him. Sam **loved** Mikey's touch, it was soft and gentle and set chills of pleasure down her spine. The truth was she had a huge crush on the joyful, energetic turtle, but Sam refused to tell Mikey her feelings in case he didn't feel the same way.

Sam fought out of Mikey's grasp and ran through the lairs entrance. She didn't know her way around the sewers and usually had Mikey to guide her through the labyrinth of tunnels that made up the New York sewage system. Sam honestly didn't care if she got lost _anything_ to keep her away from Leo. After a while she finally made it to a ladder. She climbed up each rung and at the top was her way out, a manhole cover.

To say Mikey was angry was an understatement, he was livid. He felt his blood boil. Not even ten minutes ago he left Sam up in his room to change for patrol. She seemed happy to be going with them and see the city from their perspective. She had also told Mikey that she had been dying to get into a fight since Master Splinter forbid her from sparring with the others, but that was supposed to change after tonight.

Patrol was a test for Sam and if she passed it then she would be able to train with the rest of them and Mikey really wanted to see how she fought, sure he saw Sam and Leo go at it a few times but Mikey could tell that Sam was holding back. He wanted to see how she fought when she didn't need to restrain herself what kind of fighter she truly was. Sam was feisty and Mikey couldn't get enough of her.

Instead of confronting his oldest brother, Mikey went to go talk to Donnie. He had some questions about the way he's been feeling lately. Mikey felt sick, but the good kind of sick and he only felt it when he was around Sam. When Mikey was with her, his palms were sweaty, his heart raced, and his stomach felt queasy. Mikey didn't want anything from Sam only to be near her and make her happy. Because when she was happy Mikey thought that was when Sam was her true self, and the honest truth was Mikey loved Sam.

Sam to him was absolutely without a single doubt in his mind beautiful. But it wasn't just her outer beauty that attracted him to Sam it was her inner beauty too. Sam was compassionate Mikey didn't know too many girls who would want to hang out with a giant talking turtle, but Sam had told him. "Michelangelo, I do _not _care what you _look_ like as long as you are _yourself_." Sam was also honest she never lied to Mikey and always kept her word. Sam was also an amazing baker, she had made him cakes, cookies, pies, you name it she made it. Mikey had told her that he would never let another baked good touch his lips unless it was made by her petite perfect hands. Sam was also affectionate, she didn't consciously know, but when Mikey and her were watching movies together or having one of their famous sleepovers, Sam would cuddle closer to Mikey and she never pulled away when he pulled her closer. He loved the feeling of Sam next to him. Her still golden brown tanned skin was so soft against him. He loved her sent of cherry blossoms and jasmine it really comforted him. And her body if Mikey were to say he didn't love to look at Sam's body he's be lying through his teeth.

Sam was petite. She had a small face with high cheek bones, big beautiful bluish green hazel eyes with flecks of gold and brown around her pupils. She had a dazzling smile that Mikey loved to see, with plump powder pink lips that had "kiss me" written all over them. Her hair was dark brown which fell past her shoulders and had fringed bangs that framed her face. Sam was still a golden brown from the summer, but her tan was fading the more time she spent at the lair, which was almost every day. Her body was athletic he had seen all the muscles, but as soon as Sam started her training with Master Splinter her muscles became more toned, and the little bit of extra weight she seemed to have when they first met seemed to vanish within a week revealing the very slender but curvy body Sam had. She didn't have much in the chest department B cups at the most, but she made up for it because Mikey had found as much as he hated seeing her go he loved watching her leave. Because not only was Sam blessed with thick thighs and toned caves, she had a big beautiful perky round behind.

Mikey really wanted to tell Sam how he felt, but he truly didn't know how to. So instead he settled with just getting to be around her because he was too scared of what she'd say. If he told her…..I Love You.

Sam was sitting on the fire escape with Ted clutched to her chest. It was around midnight and she had been home for the past couple hours. She was done being mad at Leo, but she still couldn't find peace because there was another turtle on her mind, Mikey. She was fighting with herself. Sam truly had feelings for Mikey but her mind would always fight with her heart. 'Be with him!' Her heart would scream at her, but her mind would not let her because it always told her, 'You're dangerous he could get hurt like Ben did.' And that's what stopped her from telling Mikey her true feeling the fact he could be killed just like her beloved.

But a part of Sam knew Mikey was different. He was a turtle with gorgeous sea foam green skin. She had thought his skin would be rough and scaled, but it was quite the opposite with the exception of his hands which where rough and calloused from training and hours of playing video games, his skin was soft almost baby smooth. He had a yellowish green carapace, and a yellow plastron. He had ear slits and a beak. He also was very humanized. He had rippling muscles and stood tall at six feet two inches. Mikey wasn't small by any means he was actually closer to the husky side, but he wasn't fat it was pure muscle. With the exception of Ben, Mikey was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen in her life.

Besides his outward appearance, Sam loved Mikey. The effervescent orange banded turtle made Sam forget about all her worries. Mikey made her truly happy, a feeling that she hadn't known in a long time. Sam couldn't lie and say she wasn't grieving anymore because she was. She never really stopped, but whenever she was with Mikey it was like most of pain just vanished. Mikey was also very cuddly Sam always would "accidently" snuggle herself closer into his plastron, and every time he would pull her closer she had to use all of her will power just to stop her heart from beating out of her chest. Mikey was an amazing cook, he was sensitive, he would never push Sam into things she didn't want to do or talk about topics that obviously bothered her, and he was a great fighter. Mikey might not have been as serious as his brothers, but Mikey was fast and his movements were so fluid like water. Sam had seen him when he was sparring with his brothers of course he never knew she was there, but she loved watching the raw power that he seemed to have naturally. Mikey could truly be a great warrior if he got serious about his training.

"You're such a fucking coward." Sam told herself. She hugged Ted even closer into her chest, snuggling her face into the bear breathing in Mikey's sent of skate board wax and pizza. She wanted so bad to tell Mikey…..I Love you, but Sam felt like telling him was like sending Mikey to his personal grave. She didn't even see what Mikey could see in a girl like her. Sam was eighty percent sure he would reject her.

Sam was too absorbed in her own thoughts she never even noticed the turtle who had plopped himself right down next to her, his amber eyes staring intently at her. Sam nearly jumped out of her skin when she finally saw him.

"Raph, you scared the shit out of me." Sam snapped at him.

Raph chuckled. "Sorry Sam."

Sam looked deep into Raph's amber eyes he was hiding something behind them. Usually he would not go look for after she had a fight with Leo, Mikey and Donnie usually did that. She was genuinely curious what the red banded turtle was doing sitting right next to her on the fire escape staring right into her golden orbs.

"Raph what are you doing here?"

Raph never broke his eyes from Sam's when a smirk crossed his face. "I was just checking on you Sammy." He answered her with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Sam tore her eyes from Raph's and looked away. She sighed. "I'm fine Raph. It's nothing."

Raph's eye ridges rose as if to say "oh really" but he didn't. Truly he wasn't up for comforting Sam. He was there to spend a little time with her, and to stare at her luscious body and pretty face in the moonlight. Raph knew Sam was attractive with her slender curvy body, thick muscular legs and magnificent perky behind. She also had gorgeous eyes. Sam made Raph burn with a desire he had never felt before. Raph only knew two things when it came to Sam: one he didn't want a relationship with her. Sam wasn't his type. And two he wanted his large forest green hands to touch all over Sam's body and have his beak kiss her plump little lips.

"Wanna find a good fight? The night is still young. And the city is crawling with scumbags" Raph said amusement clear in his voice.

Sam turned to look at him. A smile grew across her face. She nodded, and then went back through her window. When she came back outside, Sam had a ski mask in her hand. She pulled it over her face. She jumped down and landed gracefully twenty feet below the fire escape. Sam looked up to the fire escape to see a very shocked turtle looking down at her.

A smirk grew across her face. "Are you coming hot stuff?" Sam asked him with a giggle.

Raph smiled, jumped down and landed next to her. Raph was hoping they didn't find any good fights so maybe the two of them could find _other ways_ of getting rid of their anger for that night.

* * *

><p><strong>So what's going to happen next? Will Sam and Mikey tell each other how they fell? Or will Sam and Raph get a little affectionate? Guess you're going to have to wait until next chapter. Read and Review.<strong>


End file.
